Cardfight Vanguard gx
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: the entire Yugioh Gx series with some vanguard characters, Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters or either anime. Aichi oc. possible pairings: too many to keep track of


**Entry Day:**

_A familiar sceen plays before us, Jaden Yuki running to the enterance exam building, when suddenly, but we're not here to see that sceene again._

_We now see a blue haired boy running for his life, he's about 5.5 feet tall, and is wearing a backpack on his back, his clothes were a red sweatshirt eith a blue zipper vest over it, and his shoes were blue, but didn't have laces. Yes this is Aichi Sendou, and he's on his way to enter Duel Academy._

"My Royal Paladins, I hope I'm strong enough to use you." Aichi thougt as he kept running to the entry site.

_Thirty minutes later, we see the enterance to the building where the enterance exams are being held._

"So is that everyone?" Asked a man wearing sunglasses asked.

"No, we have 2 boys left that we're waiting for." One of the assistants stateted.

"Mark them no shows, and lets get some lunch." The man said.

"Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt." Two voices said at the same time.

_The two boys stopped infront of the gate, painting heavily._

"Would you two be Jaden Yuki and Aichi Sendou?" The man with sunglasses asked.

"I'm Jaden." The boy called Jaden stated.

"So can we go in now?" Aichi asked.

"Sure, go right a head." The assistant stated.

"Thank you." Both boys said, as the entered the stadium.

_A few minutes later._

"Woah, this place is big." Aichi said.

"Oh look, that duel is just about over." Jaden said.

**Procter's life points 1900**

**Mystery kid's life points 3200**

"Okay, kid you have two powerfull monsters stairing you down, do you choose

A. Go home to mommy

B. give up

Or C. Surrender?" The Procter asked.

"I choose D. None of the above." The kid stated as he activated his face down card.

"Ring of destruction destroys my Vorse Raider, and we take his strength as damage." The mystery kid said, as the ring destroyed his beast.

**Procter: 0**

**Mystery kid: 1300**

"Congratulations, you pass, welcime to the academy." The procter said

"Thank you." The mystery kid said in respons as the both of them shook hands.

_In the stands_

"Who was that." Aichi asked.

"That was Bastion Misawa, it's rumored that he scored the second highest out of all us applicants." A light blue haired boy answered.

"He seems interesting, but if he's second, who was first?" Aichi asked with some enthusiasm.

"I believe it was a kid named Aichi Sendou, and I'm Cyrus Truesdale by the way." The blue haired boy stated.

"Wait, but isn't that you?" Jaden asked Aichi

"Yeah." Aichi answered like he was a little shy

_Now the three boys turn to see Bastion walking in their direction, but our attention turns else where._

"So Zane, what do you think of this year's crop?" A blond haired girl asked, she was wearing a white suit with blue highlights, gloves that hat no covers for the fingers, and blue boots.

"Boring, they're all talentless." Zane answered.

_Zane wore the same style suit the girl wore, but his had two pointy edges coming out he back._

_Suddenly, as if out of no where, two other students joined them on their conversation._

"That Bastion kid was really good in that last duel." The pink haired girl answered.

"True Misaki, but like what Zane said to Alexis, the rest of this year's crop is boring." The brown haired boy answered.

"Don't be like that Kai." Misaki responded.

_Anyway, we now go to where you know who is watching the duels, and no I don't mean Voldemort, I'm talking about Doctor Crowler._

"No, I won't allow it, they were late, so they won't get a chance to take the exam." Crowler said.

"But mister..."a male assistant started.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me Mister?" Crowler asked

"Misses then?" The assistant asked.

"I have a PhD in dueling, so call me ." Crowler stated rudely.

_Suddenly the phone rang, and Crowler picked up._

"Now Crowler, I want you to let everyone who came to the entrance exam to be able to participate, remember last year, when you refused students how were late?." The Principal stated earnestly.

"Why yes Chancellor Shepard." Crowler stated before hanging up.

"Where's Ren?" Crowler asked.

"Taking a nap in the hallway. " a second assistant stated.

"Ren could you get in here please." Crowler yelled as he entered the hallway.

_A red haired boy woke up, his hair was put in a scrunchy to keep it out of his eyes, he wore a jacket that had the inverse color's of Zane's jacket. and he felt tired, then walked towards Crowler, while rubbing on of his eyes._

"Yo teach, what's up?" Ren asked.

"You'll duel this Sendou kid, while I take on the other one." Crowler stated, before making an announcement.

"Would Jaden Yuki Please report to the duel field." Crowler said over the intercom.

"Alright guys, wish me luck." Jaden said, as Bastion, Cyrus, and Aichi looked onward, we see the end game of Jaden vs Crowler.

**Crowler: 3000**

**Jaden: 2000**

"Thanks to Winged Kuriboh, I can win this." Jaden said.

"Sure you can, but my Ancient Gear Golem is stronger than everything in your deck." Crowler responded.

"I play Hero's Signal, when you destroy a monster on my side, I can special summon Burstinatrix (**1200**)." Jaden stated.

"What a weak monster, you still can't win." Crowler said.

"That's why I have this, the Warrior Returning Alive, I can bring Avian to my hand, and I'll summon him (**1000**)." Jaden countered.

"I don't get it, how are those cards going to win him the game?" Cyrus asked

"I think I know what he's doing." Aichi stated.

"I activated Polymerization, it fuses Avian and Burstinatrix, be hold Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (**2100**)." Jaden declared.

"Can anyone tell me what he's done wrong?" Crowler asked rudely.

"Hold on teach, my turn's not over, because I activate Skyscraper, and I attack, and since I attacked a stronger monster, Flame Wingman gets another 1000 power." Jaden declared.

"That's gonna hurt." Kai said, as the rubble of the Golem fell on top of Crowler.

_Several minutes later._

"Hey guys I won, I got in, yes." Jaden said excitedly.

"Way to play Jay." Cyrus said happily.

"It was interesting, but it would've been better if you played Winged Kuriboh sooner." Aichi said.

"Would Aichi Sendou please report to the arena." A male assistant stated.

"Okay, wish me luck." Aichi said with a smile

_Aichi went down to the arena, where Ren waited for him._

"Okay, Aichi lets have fun." Ren said as he activated his duel disk.

"Sure." Aichi said as he activated his duel disk.

"Duel." Both players said.

**Ren: 4000**

**Aichi: 4000**

"Draw, I summon Fullbau (**800**) in attack mode, next I play one card face down, and end my turn." Ren explained.

_Appearing in front of Ren, was a black armored dog, and a facedown card behind it._

**Ren: 4000**

**Cards in hand 4**

**Aichi: 4000**

**Cards in hand: 5**

_Zane stared intensely at Ren._

"Still mad about him beating you?" Kai asked.

"No, I'm wondering why he isn't using his Gold Paladins, but his Shadow Paladins instead." Zane answered.

"Draw, I summon Little Sage Marron (**1500**), next I play the field spell Sunlight Plateau, it raises the attack points of all Royal Paladins, Oracle Think Tank, or Gold Paladins by 500 points (**Marron 2000**), and I'll have him attack." Aichi explained.

_In front of Aichi, a blond haired boy wearing a sage's suit appeared, he wore red glasses, and held a book, and then a sunny Plateau appeared where the field used to be._

_Marron stared to generate a spell of lightning to attack Fullbau._

"I activate Mirror Wall, it cuts your monster's original strength in half as soon as you attack." Ren countered.

_Marron struck his reflection, but Fullbau was also hit, and he was cooked to a crisp._

"I lay one card face down and end my turn." Aichi stated.

**Ren: 3550**

**Cards in hand 4**

**Aichi: 4000**

**Cards in hand: 4**

"Ren Suzugamori cut the damage on that attack by almost 2/3rds, interesting." Bastion said.

"Yeah, but Aichi got a 2000 attack point monster out on his first turn." Jaden countered.

"Yes, but Aichi would have lost his monster if he recklessly attacked, but I fear that Ren's only playing with him right now." Bastion said.

"Its my turn, draw, if I don't pay 2000 life points, Mirror Wall dissapears, but it served its purpose." Ren explained.

"Wait, why did he give Marron its strength back?" Jaden wondered as the wall dissapeared.

"I summon Knight of Darkness Rugos (**1800**), and I activate the field spell Moonlight Plateau, it gives Genesis, Angel Feather, or Shadow Paladins 500 attack points (**2300**)." Ren explained.

_In front of Ren, a Knight covered in dark armor appeared, and his weapons are a sword and lance, then suddenly Aichi's field spell went from light to dark._

"Rugos attacks Marron." Ren declared.

"I counter it with Mask of Weakness, it decreases your monster's strength by 700 (Rugos 1600)." Aichi countered.

_Even when weakened, Rugos jabbed Marron with his lance._

"I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Ren said.

**Ren: 3550**

**Cards in hand: 3**

**Aichi: 3900**

**Cards in hand: 4**

"Draw." Aichi said.

"This Aichi kid isn't in a good position, Rugos is too strong for him to deal with." Misaki said.

"Yeah, but the game's early, lets watch its progression." Kai said.

"I summon Margal in defence mode (**1150**)." Aichi stated.

_A red dog appeared in front of Aichi._

"I activate Margal's ability, when he's summoned, I can draw one card." Aichi explained.

"I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Aichi stated.

**Ren: 3550**

**Cards in hand: 3**

**Aichi: 3900**

**Cards in hand: 4**

"I draw, now I sacrifice Rugos, to summon my avatar, Blaster Dark (**2400**) he gets 500 for the field spell (**2900**)." Ren explained.

_Just then, Rugos turned into a knight wearing black armor with blue streaks in some places, this knight wore a helmet and held a sword with the same color scheme._

"Blaster Dark attack Margal." Ren declared.

_Blaster Dark moved fast, then cut the red dog in half._

"I lay 2 cards face down, and end my turn.

**Ren: 3550**

**Cards in hand: 2**

**Aichi: 3900**

**Cards in hand: 4**

"Draw." Aichi said.

"I summon High Dog Breader Akane in defence mode (**1700**), using her ability, I search for Pongal and special summon him (**850**)." Aichi explained.

_A red haired woman in a cowgirl outfit appeared in front Aichi, then she whistled for a blue dog to appear._

"I activate his ability, by sacrificing him, I search for Soul Savior Dragon, and add him to my hand." Aichi explained.

_The dog howled as it disappeared._

"It had to be that card." Ren thought.

"I also activate Gancelot's ability, by sending him back to the deck, I search for Blaster Blade, and add him to my hand, next I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Aichi stated.

**Ren: 3550**

**Cards in hand 2**

**Aichi: 3900**

**Cards in hand: 4**

"I summon Dark Sage Charon (**1500**), and remember, he gets 500 for the field spell, next I play my face down cards, Light Force Sword, and Spiritual Shadows." Ren explained.

_Appearing beside Blaster Dark, was an elf in a black robe with a black book._

"Light Force Sword takes one card in your hand, and removes it from play for 4 turns, next Spiritual Shadows deals you 500 points of damage, everytime a card is removed from play." Ren explained.

_A dark spirit flew into the sword, which of course pierced one of Aichi's cards, and as soon as the sword did, a painful shock entered Aichi's body._

"Charon attacks Akane." Ren declared.

"Sorry, but Magic Arm Shield makes Blaster Dark the target of your attack." Aichi countered.

_Charon tried to generate his spell, but Blaster Dark interfered, and ended the young elf's life._

"I end my turn." Ren reluctantly said

**Ren:2650**

**Cards in hand: 2**

**Aichi:3400**

**Cards in hand 3**

"Draw." Aichi said

"I sacrifice Akane, now stand up my avatar, I summon Blaster Blade (**2500**)." Aichi stated.

_Blaster Blade was the mirror image of Blaster Dark, but every part of he armor that was black, was white instead._

"I now a second activate Sunlight Plateau." Aichi explained.

Suddenly the night turned into daytime.

"Blaster Blade attacks Blaster Dark. (**3000**)." Aichi declared.

_Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade clashed weapons but the shadow knight couldn't stand the pressure, and disappeared. Blaster Blade stood triumphant._

"I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Aichi stated.

**Ren:2050**

**Cards in hand 2**

**Aichi: 3400**

**Cards in hand 1**

"Draw." Ren said.

"Aichi's about to win." Cyrus said excitedly.

"Yeah, his traps are mostly defensive so far, but he really is close to winning." Jaden said impressed.

"No, I heard rumors about a certain card in Ren's deck, that might be enough to let Ren win." Bastion said.

"I remove Blaster Dark from play, inorder to special summon Phantom Blaster Dragon (**3300**)." Ren declared.

_This dragon was completely black in its scales, green streaks on his body, and red eyes. Its weapon of choice was a lance._

"He has a very dangerous ability, whenever he attacks, if my life points are 2500 or less, then he gets 1000 attack points." Ren explained.

"Aichi." Misaki and Kai said at the same time

"Go Phantom Blaster Dragon, attack." Ren declared.

"I activate Miru biru's ability, by discarding him from my hand, my monster is safe from destruction, but I still take damage." Aichi explained.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon readied its lance, then attacked, but a small blue bird saved the knight from harm, Aichi however wasn't so lucky._

"I end my turn." Ren stated.

**Ren:2050**

**Cards in hand 2**

**Aichi:2100**

**Cards in hand:0**

"Draw." Aichi said.

"I like how he's fighting me in a hopless situation." Ren thought.

"I reveal my facedown card, Metalmorph, it increases Blaster Blade's strength by 300 (**3300**), next I summon Gallatin (**1800**), he gets 500 because of the field spell (**Gallatin** **2300**)." Aichi explained

_Blaster Blade became metallic, and appearing next to Blaster Blade, was a blindfolded Blue haired knight in a white leather suit._

"Blaster Blade attacks your dragon, and he gets half your monster's strength due to Metalmorph." Aichi declared

_Blaster Blade jumped in the air, put his sword in a two handed grip, then came down on Phantom Blaster Dragon's chest, and it crumbled._

"Aichi just won this." Kai said as he started walking.

"Gallatin direct attack." Aichi declared.

_Gallatin ran towards Ren, and slashed him with his sword._

**Final results**

**Aichi: 2100**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Ren: 0**

**Cards in hand 2.**

"Well, Aichi, allow me to welcome you to duel academy." Ren said as he let his arm out for a hand shake.

"T -thank you." Aichi said as he shook Ren's hand.

"this is going to be a very interesting year." Misaki said as she looked at Aichi.

* * *

**Oc Cards**

**Sunlight Plateau**

**Field spell**

**As long as this card remains on the field, all Oracle Think Tank, Gold Paladins and Royal Paladins get a bonus 500 attack and defence points**

**Moonlight Plateau**

**Field spell**

**As long as this card remains on the field, Shadow Paladins, Angel Feather, and Genesis monsters get a bonus 500 attack and defense points**

**Shadow Paladin - Fullbau**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Lv:2**

**Atk:800**

**Def:450**

**Beast effect:**

**As long as this card is in the graveyard, Blaster Dark requires one sacrifice to be summoned**

**Shadow Paladin - Phantom Blaster Dragon**

**Attribute:Dark**

**Lv:8**

**Atk:3300**

**Def:2550**

**Dragon effect**

**This card can't be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by removing from play one "Blaster Dark" from your graveyard. If this card attacks, if you have less than 3000 life points, increase this card's attack points by 1000**

**Shadow Paladin- knight of Darkness Rugos**

**Attribute Dark**

**Lv:4**

**Atk:1800**

**Defense:1500**

**Warrior**

**Shadow Paladin - Dark Sage Charon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Lv:4**

**Atk 1500**

**Defense: 1000**

**Spellcaster**

**Shadow Paladin - Blaster Dark**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Lv:7**

**Atk:2400**

**Defense:2000**

**Warrior effect:**

**If this card is summoned successfully, you can discard 2 cards from your hand, if you do, destroy one of your opponents lv:3 or lower monsters.**

**Spiritual Shadows**

**Cont spell**

**As long as this card remains on the field, your opponent takes 500 points of damage everytime a card is removed from play due to one of your card effects.**

**Royal Paladin - Miru Biru**

**Attribute:Light**

**Lv:2**

**Atk 300**

**Def:0**

**Winged beast effect**

**Durring your opponents turn, when they declare an attack on a "Royal Paladin" monster, ylu can discard this card from your hand, and that monster is not destroyed (Damage calculation is applied normally)**

**Royal Paladin- Margal**

**Attribute: light**

**Lv:3**

**Atk 500**

**Def 1150**

**Beast effect**

**When you summon his card, draw one card**

**Royal Paladin - Pongal**

**Attribute:light**

**Lv:2**

**Atk:850**

**Def:500**

**Beast effect**

**Once per turn, you can sacrifice this card, to add one copy of "Soul Savor Dragon" to your hand.**

**Royal Paladin- Knight of Silence Gallatin**

**Atribute:Light**

**Lv:4**

**Atk:1800**

**Def:1500**

**Warrior**

**Royal Paladin- Blaster Blade**

**Attribute Light**

**Lv:7**

**Atk: 2500**

**Def:2100**

**Warrior effect**

**If you have a "royal paladin" in the graveyard, than you only need one sacrifice to summon this card. When this card is summoned, you can discard 2 cards from your hand, and destroy one level 3 or less monster on your opponent's field**

**Royal Paladin - Little Sage Marron**

**Attribute Light**

**Lv:4**

**Atk:1500**

**Def:1000**

**Spellcaster**

**Royal Paladin- High Dog Breeder Akane**

**Attribute:light**

**Lv: 4**

**Atk:1300**

**Def:1700**

**Warrier effect**

**Once per turn, you can special summon one Beast, or Winged Beast to the Field from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard**

**Author's notes:**

**I did check the official rules for cards like Mirror Wall and Megamorph, and you have to reapply any increase or decrease effects after the card's attack points are multiplied or devided**


End file.
